


Midnight Honey

by MissNatty



Series: Dark Devildom Dreams [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNatty/pseuds/MissNatty
Summary: Something special for Beel's birthday.Beel gets distracted by the scent of their human exchange student on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack.
Series: Dark Devildom Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177277
Kudos: 40





	Midnight Honey

Beelzebub stood at the entrance to the kitchen. This was honestly his favorite spot in the entire House of Lamentation. All the smells and the pending food he was about to eat always made him excited. He could feel his mouth begin to water as he prepared himself with a deep inhale.

But this time, it was not the aromas of the food that caught him, it was the scent of their new human guest. It had frustrated him that her bedroom was so close to the kitchen anyway. Now she was overpowering the smell of his midnight snack. 

He growled as he took another whiff of the air. She must have been feeling lonely, he could tell she had been playing with herself. Her scent was sweet and he found himself following it to her bedroom door.

He stood quietly outside of her door and found her scent was overpowering. He pressed his face gently to the door and took in another breath. She smelled so sweet inside the room. He found his mouth begin to water as he imagined her behind the door, sticky and sweet. He gently nuzzled the door as he imagined the many ways she may be laid out on her bed. 

“Is someone there?” Her voice came gently from the other side. Without hesitation, he opened her door and let himself in.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was about to have a midnight snack, but I could tell that you may have been feeling a bit lonely.”

She pulled her knees up under herself as she sat up and gave him a smile. “Oh Beel, it’s you. I thought it might be Mammon trying to find something to steal.”

He laughed quietly as he walked over to her bed and sat down on the space she had opened up. Her scent inside the room was intoxicating. He was happy that she wouldn't be able to tell how much his mouth was watering as he approached her. In this darkness, he would only need to keep his voice steady. 

“You should know, because of my keen sense of smell, I can tell a lot about how you humans are feeling based on your scent.”

She shifted quietly, but didn’t make any effort to make a response.

“I just wanted to see if you’d like someone to talk to, or just hang out with. I get lonely without Belphie around, so I know how it feels.”

She leaned forward to place her hand on his shoulder, but was swept up into the demon’s arms. He hugged her tight around the waist and nuzzled his face into her breast. Her scent was so pure from this position that he was unable to stop himself from drooling a bit down the front of her nightgown. She flinched the moment he grasped her, but his touch had been so warm and tender that she allowed herself to fold into his grasp. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop myself.” Beel whispered up to her as he continued to hold her tightly, “I need to know what you taste like.” 

He lowered her down to sit across his lap as he looked up into her eyes. In the darkness of her room his eyes were glowing on her. She shook with fear as he leaned in and kissed her. His kiss was gentle but strong. She knew how much power his mouth had from watching him eat, but his kiss blew her mind.

His lips forced her mouth open and he overtook her with his tongue. She melted deeper into his grasp as his sweet taste took over her every thought. She felt him moan as his tongue continued to dart in and out of her mouth. As he released her from the kiss, he gently licked her lips.

“Mmm, you’re even more delicious than I was expecting.”

She was unable to give any reply, as she gasped for air. He chuckled at her and pulled her into another fierce kiss. His tongue probed her mouth as he moaned with pleasure. When he released her again, he began to lay her back onto the bed.

“I want to taste all of you. I hope you’ll let me.”

As he said this, he began to nibble and lick along her neck and shoulders. He gently positioned himself over her. He wanted to take his time, but her scent was driving him crazy. After just a couple kisses, he was having trouble keeping control of himself. Her skin was soft and he loved the texture of it on his tongue. He heard her moan when he nibbled harder on her shoulders than intended, and it drove him even harder.

He began to nibble his way down from her shoulders. She flinched once more when he got to the base of her breast and he realized that he had left a rather deep mark. He stopped nibbling and started to lick her again. He could smell her arousal building in the air.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection and he could feel the sticky heat from between her legs on his belly. He had pretty much already guessed that she was not wearing any panties under her nightdress, but from this position, it was no longer a question.

He enjoyed the way her breasts caved at the touch of his tongue. He swirled his tongue over her supple breast tissue as his fingers fiercely ripped open the top of her night-dress. He felt her pheromones overpower him as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

She let out a soft cry as he sucked and lapped at the nipple that was held in his lips. His one hand held her breast in place while the other moved slowly down her opposite side. His hand moved over her backside and gave her a tight squeeze. 

He growled again. He couldn’t stop himself any longer. His hand moved from her backside over to her belly and he pushed her down on the bed. He let her nipple go with a slight “pop” sound, but he had begun to heavily drool again.

He took the hem of her nightdress and pulled the garment off, over her head. She began to shake as his eyes glowed down over her. He leaned down and she felt him bite her on the abdomen as his hands pushed her knees apart. She squealed and she squirmed in his grasp. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m trying so hard to be gentle.” he was near breathless as he kissed the mark that had been left on her. 

His hands began to massage the insides of her thighs as his kisses worked their way down her body. She started to tremble underneath him, his touch was strong, but she could tell how hard he was holding back. Her hands found the back of his head just as he made his way past her navel.

His tongue trailed down the inside of her left inner thigh and up the inside of her right inner thigh, sending a hot shiver of passion through her being. She began to shake just a bit more as she heard him moan again. He repeated the motion in the opposite direction and she felt her toes curl as his hands squeezed the insides of her thighs again. Her head tipped back and her back began to arch.

She heard a soft chuckle and she could feel his breath on her lower lips. His mouth was watering for her. He wanted all of her sticky sweet juices and he was about to have it. He would have her before any of his brothers. He would be the first to know what this human tasted like.

He started with a kiss. From the way that he held her, her lips parted with the slightest pressure from his tongue. Just as he expected, she was sweet and sticky like honey. She gasped as his tongue worked over her. He lapped at her, quickly causing her to her orgasm. 

He gripped her more firmly as he worked down a bit to her slick center. He loved the way her juices filled his mouth as he lapped at her. He hadn’t even taken notice of her moans, barely managing to contain his own as he savored her flavor. He now allowed his tongue to poke deep into her.

He had to smile as he felt her begin to fight his grip when he did this. He worked his tongue in and out of her slowly. Lapping up as much of her juice as he could with each passing. She was a flavor he wanted to last as long as possible. 

He worked his tongue deep inside her once more. This time going further than before, he knew he would be able to taste her g-spot from this position. Once he found it, he flicked the end of his tongue over it until she began to shake from another orgasm. As she came, her juices streamed into his mouth once more. 

After a bit her second orgasm began to ease, but he still wanted more. He slipped his tongue out of her and went back to lapping at her clit. While doing this he relaxed the grip on her right thigh and slipped two fingers inside of her. He pushed his elbow down into her thigh to keep her pinned before him.

She whimpered as she was brought back to another strong orgasm. He sucked her clit into his mouth as he continued to mercilessly lap at her. He didn’t want to lose a drop of her. He also began to work her with his fingers while he did this. Her struggles against the intense pleasure only sweetened her flavor for him. 

He released his grip on her clit to allow himself to lick her juices off his fingers. He enjoyed her texture almost as much as flavor. Once more he plunged his skilled tongue deep inside her. This time, he used his free hand to rub her clit while he slurped her juices from her depths. 

The hand that had been holding her down now wrapped around her as he buried himself between her legs. She was shaking with pleasure as he lapped at her. His tongue was every bit as powerful as she expected. She could feel him exploring every direction of her. 

Every so often he would hit a spot that would cause her whole body to react. Arching her back or letting out involuntary moans. She had gripped sections of his hair as intense waves of pleasure ravaged her body. He laughed as he enjoyed her inability to stop these reactions, they were such a great way to know he was doing well. 

Beel had been enjoying tormenting her with his tongue. It made little difference anymore how much she was able to come because holding her like this made his mouth water enough to allow him to keep going. It had come to him as an afterthought.

He finally managed to pull himself away from her sweetness. He looked down at the trembling human that was laying naked before him. He licked her juices off his lips as his gaze burned down on her. 

“I’m sorry Honey. I got carried away and almost forgot about the other thing. You know my sin is gluttony, and you just taste so good.”

He pushed her knees up and adjusted himself so that he could pull his throbbing erection from his pajama pants. He slid his knees up under her thighs to adjust their positioning. He took a moment to slide his cock over her overly exposed, and now highly sensitive, genitals. 

Once again he began to gently rub her clit with his fingers. Just before she felt another orgasm come over her, he suddenly entered her. She fiercely gripped hold of the sheets as she cried out. He chuckled again as he slowly stroked her. Pulling his fingers back once again to lick her juices off them while he slowly allowed himself to stroke her.

He leaned down over her as he continued to stroke her. Even now, he was fighting himself. He had made her cum so many times that her pheromones were becoming heavy in the air. After much longer, at least Asmo was going to take notice. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from indulging in her. He leaned in and gave her another deep kiss.

As he continued to slowly enjoy her, he realized that she was overall becoming weaker. It shouldn’t have surprised him that a simple human would have nowhere near the stamina that his succubi encounters had. Even for a demon, he had above average stamina from all his training.

He gave her one last hard thrust. Her body was so exhausted that she could barely cry out, but to a degree, this pleased him. He kissed his way down her body once more as he pulled himself out of her. His kisses trailed between her breasts and once more down her abdomen.

His tongue slipped down over her once more, but was much more gentle this time. He was much less intent on causing any additional orgasms, but was now focused on getting her cleaned up. He hadn’t wanted to waste a drop of her. 

He finished just as she lost consciousness. He sat back on his legs and licked the last of her juices off his lips. As he looked down at her sleeping body, he was amazed to find that he wasn’t feeling hungry anymore. He covered her in a sheet and started to head back to his own room. 

Just before he left her room, he turned and said, “I hope you don’t mind me coming to visit if I get hungry again. Especially since there wasn’t anything good in the kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is low-key the (off-off cannon) story behind why Beel calls my OC "Honey"  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
